Orchestration engines, such as a Service Control Interaction Management (SCIM) enable users to use multiple applications from multiple vendors to create custom solutions, without tying the user to a particular vendor for all applications and services. Typically, applications managed by the SCIM are not aware of each other. One issue with SCIMs that pass application threshold requests via the control path is that every time one application sets a threshold, or similarly, updates or deletes a threshold, all of the other applications being managed by the SCIM are notified. This constant updating wastes system resources, and becomes increasingly problematic as the complexity of the system, and the number of applications being managed, increases.